Le bruit de la pluie
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Plus de deux semaines qu'il a quitté la maison des Sommet suite à son renvoi... Va-t-il revenir un jour ? Maître Panda croise les doigts. En regardant la pluie tomber. One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda (pour changer...).


_Hey, mes bibiches ! Je vous offre un mini One-Shot sur... Puis merde, c'est dans le résumé hein, j'ai la flemme d'y marquer. Vuala.  
Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

La pluie martelait violemment la vitre, mêlée aux quelques éclairs qui grondaient, zébrant le ciel gris, presque noir. C'était beau, l'orage. Agréable à regarder, et surtout à écouter. C'était reposant, comme une sorte de berceuse en un peu plus bruyante. En tout cas, c'était comme ça que Maître Panda voyait le mauvais temps, accoudé à sa fenêtre, les yeux rivés avec attention sur le paysage et les gens courant de partout pour chercher un abri. Il vit un couple d'amoureux passer, se tenant main dans la main, et s'embrassant tendrement. Il aperçu aussi deux enfants jouant dans les flaques d'eau, sous les regards attendris de leurs parents. Malgré ce sale temps pour certains, il y avait des gens pour l'apprécier, et en profiter, et ça faisait plaisir à voir.  
En d'autres circonstances, il serait heureux, ici, en train d'admirer l'eau ruisselante, la tête reposant contre la paroi glacée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais là, un sentiment intense de tristesse, mais surtout de culpabilité le rongeait de toutes parts. Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ? À cause du départ du Prof, bien sûr.  
Le pauvre scientifique était désemparé lorsque Mathieu lui avait annoncé son renvoi. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne ses clic et ses clac et qu'il parte sans dire au revoir...

Cela faisait bientôt plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et à part le Panda, personne ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs imaginé les pires scénarios : Le Prof allait-il sombrer dans l'alcool ? La drogue ? Ou encore la folie meurtrière ? Mais après mûre réflexion, l'ursidé s'était dit que son collègue ne se laisserait jamais aller de la sorte, pas pour si peu en tout cas.

Soudain, il entendit un grand vacarme dans le couloir, mettant fin à son moment de tranquillité, puis le Geek déboula dans sa chambre en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux.

"Geek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le... Le salon... Mathieu est pas là... Et je... Il... Viens vite !"

Arquant un sourcil, il suivit le gamin en trottinant jusqu'au salon, et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière assise dans le canapé, la blouse blanche imbibée de sang à l'épaule gauche. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que le Prof foutait ici ?!  
Se tournant vers les deux garçons, il s'adressa au Panda d'un ton neutre :

"Bonjour, Maître. Mathieu n'est pas là ?"

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux, et s'approchant de son double blessé, lui mit une claque mémorable.

"Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, au juste ?! Ça va pas, non ?! S'indigna le savant en se massant la joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Hurla presque l'animal en empoignant sa "victime" par le col de sa blouse. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a, connard ?! Tu pars pendant plus de deux semaines on ne sait où sans donner la moindre nouvelle, et toi tu reviens ici comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et blessé, en plus ?! T'es trop con, putain ! Je te hais !"

Il le relâcha en soupirant et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, alors que le Geek s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre, apeuré. Un peu plus calme, il reprit :

"Désolé de t'avoir frappé et insulté, j'étais un peu à cran, sur le coup. Mais comprends-moi, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave !" Il posa son regard sur sa blessure. "Et à priori, je n'avais pas tout à fait tort...

-Ce n'est rien, il faut juste..."

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase en poussant un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il tentait de toucher son épaule.

"T'as peut-être la Science Infuse, mais pour le coup, c'est moi vais te soigner. Tu peux enlever ta blouse, s'il te plaît ?"

Il acquiesça et retira le vêtement avec difficulté, le tissu collant légèrement à la plaie à cause du sang. Se penchant près de sa blessure, il fit des yeux ronds.

"Mais... Mais c'est une blessure par balle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!

-Je me suis fait tirer dessus par des cambrioleurs. Je passais pas très loin une banque, et lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils ont cru bon de me prendre en otage... Heureusement qu'ils visaient mal. Ils vont sûrement faire parler d'eux demain à la télévision.

-Oh, mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, à ce que je vois. Bon, je reviens, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te retirer cette saloperie."

Il disparut un instant dans la salle de bain, et prit des bandages, une pince à épiler (bonne chance, mec), du désinfectant et d'autres trucs... De tout façon je m'y connais rien en médecine, je sais pas si c'est le bon matériel, alors fermez-là. Bref. Il redescendit, et s'arrêta de nouveau aux dernières marches des escaliers. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que plus tard, mais il était étonnamment séduisant sans sa blouse, et avec ses cheveux trempés par la pluie (Je bave toute seule rien qu'en me l'imaginant...).  
_Non, arrête ça tout de suite et va le soigner. Il a besoin de toi._

Il s'assit à côté du blessé et s'empara de la pince à épiler. Il lui tendit sa main de libre.

"Si t'as mal, serre-la, dit-il en remarquant son expression dubitative.

-Merci, Maître."

Il sourit et tint la main du Panda, appréhendant la couleur qui allait suivre. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas tort. Rien qu'à frôler sa plaie, le Prof serra la mâchoire si fort qu'ils aurait juré sentir un goût de sang dans sa bouche.

Après une dizaine de minutes où l'ursidé hésitait, voyant le visage de son ami crispé par la douleur, il arriva finalement à extraire la balle, et la posa sur un petit mouchoir. Il se massa l'autre main, visiblement endolorie.

"T'as pas trop mal ? Demanda timidement le médecin temporaire.

-Bof, ça va... Disons que j'ai connu pire.

-Essaye pas de jouer les héros Prof, je vois bien que tu souffres !"

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire alors qu'il s'empara du désinfectant et d'un bout de coton, noyant presque ce dernier. Il frotta doucement la blessure du scientifique, s'appliquant à ne pas trop lui faire mal.

"Maître...

-Mh ?

-Désolé d'être parti."

Posant le coton à côté de lui et prenant les bandages, il recouvrit délicatement l'épaule du Prof.

"J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, déclara-t-il en nouant le morceau de tissu.

-Moi si."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, comme s'ils se défiaient, puis le chimiste reprit :

"Tu sais, sur le coup, j'étais furieux. Furieux d'être remplacé si vite, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais quand j'y repense, deux semaines d'absence rien qu'à cause de ça... C'était complètement stupide. Mais le pire, c'est qu'à peine sorti de la maison, j'avais envie d'y rentrer de nouveau pour venir m'excuser, pour tous vous dire à quel point vous êtes importants pour moi. Mais ma fierté a pris le dessus, encore une fois...

-Mais tu...

-Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-il en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de l'ursidé. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous, mais surtout... Surtout à toi, en fait.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?"

Il prit une grande inspiration, et poursuivit :

"Depuis notre première rencontre, tu n'as pas cessé de hanter mes pensées. Tu es si différent de nous, bien que nous ayons tous à peu près le même physique. Puis plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que je tenais à toi, et que tu me plaisais. Réellement. Je... Je t'aime, Maître. Depuis le début... Je... Oh... Mais t-tu pleures ?"

Effectivement, Maître Panda commençait à fondre en larmes, le visage caché par ses mains (qu'il est émotif ! -Dit celle qui sanglote en lisant une Fanfic Pokémon...- Oh ça va, hein.).

"Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ! J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça..."

Il sécha ses joues et releva la tête, souriant tendrement à son interlocuteur.

"C'est juste que... Je t'aime aussi."

Sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Panda se jeta sur lui et s'empara amoureusement de ses lèvres, les mouvant avec ardeur. Au final, ce baiser avait été plutôt court, mais néanmoins terriblement doux. Ils se séparèrent, presque à regrets, et le Prof demanda d'une voix faible :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant...?

-C'est pourtant évident, non ? Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, alors... On sort ensemble ?

-Ça me va... Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... Enfin... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un à part toi..."

Attendri, l'animal laissa s'échapper un petit rire, et se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant. Leurs bouche s'effleurèrent simplement, et se rapprochant de son oreille, il lui souffla :

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra avec le temps."


End file.
